Timeline of Events (416)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. The Present date for Reality 416 is 1998 This timeline may be updated at any time. Timeline 004 Prior to 60 million BC *c.100,000,000 BC **The Alterans evolve in their home galaxy and progress into the first evolution of humanity, to a scientific level far beyond that of present-day humanity along the path to ascension. *c. 80,000,000 BC **The Alterans are split between two factions, the Ori being the larger, religious faction and the smaller faction towards belief in science. Ultimately, their viewpoints diverge so much that the two groups split apart and begin to oppose each other, culminating in the Ori attempting to destroy the disobedient Alterans. **The remaining Alterans hide on Celestis. The scientist Amelius creates the Ark of Truth, a mind programming device that can be used in a war against the Ori. However, instead of going to war, the Alterans decide to leave their galaxy, and began searching for a new home. The Ark is left behind buried on Celestis. Between 60 million BC and 1 million BC *c.60,000,000 BC **The Alterans, after thousands of years of searching, discover the Milky Way Galaxy, where they eventually settle down and build an impressive empire, becoming known as the Ancients. The first landing place for the Alteran ship in the Milky Way Galaxy was on the planet Dakara. Other early settlements of the Alterans in the Milky Way Galaxy included Earth, which the Alterans called "Terra". **The Ancients construct several seed ships and the Destiny, launching them to explore galaxies several billion lightyears away. *c.20,000,000 BC **City-Ships, such as Atlantis, existed on Earth in the area now known as Antarctica *c. 9,000,000 BC **The Ancients suffer from a plague that kills millions. The Ancients that had not been infected leave the Milky Way via Atlantis. The remaining Ancients use the Dakara superweapon in an attempt to reseed life in the galaxy, something which will later cause the evolution of humanity on Earth. **The Ancients that left the Milky Way enter the Pegasus galaxy, eventually settling on Lantea. They then build a new Stargate network and seed life throughout the galaxy. *c. 8,970,000 BC **The Wraith begin evolving in the Pegasus galaxy. Between 1 million BC and 100,000 BC *c.500,000 BC **Proclarush Taonas was made uninhabitable through volcanic activity on the planet, although the Ancient outpost remained intact when the Shield held back the lava, eventually forming a dome once the molten rock cooled down. *c. 125,000 BC **On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying. *c. 105,000 BC **On Earth, the first Homo sapiens appeared. Their genetic makeup is devoid of many elements that mark them as related to the Ancients, aside from eventual physical similarities. Between 100,000 BC and 1st Century AD *c.42,000 BC **The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species’ genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species. *c.28,000 BC **The Goa'uld discovery of the worlds formerly controlled by the Ancients provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors *c.22,000 BC **The Goa'uld Empire is formed *c.17,400 BC **Anubis overpowers and kills Apep, taking control of the Goa'uld. This victory was shortlived, however, as Ra and his allies banded together to defeat Anubis, effectively starting the Second Goa'uld Dynasty. *c.16,000 BC **Ba'al is born on an unnamed planet in the Milky Way galaxy. *c.14,000 BC **The Goa'uld and Asgard make first contact. Seeing the Goa'uld for what they were, the Asgard immediately declared themselves enemies of the System Lord collective and the Goa'uld responded in kind. *c.8000 BC **The Lanteans flee Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy, re-settling on Earth. ***The Tau'ri are quite primitive, preventing the Lanteans from ever rebuilding their great civilization; the Lanteans then spread out, with some living out the rest of their lives with the native peoples, others making their way to the Stargate in Antarctica, and some ascending. *c.7000 BC **Ra discovers Earth and seeds humans to different planets throughout the Goa'uld Empire. ***The Goa'uld Empire thrives and expands further throughout the galaxy. ***The Jaffa are created by the Goa'uld to serve as incubators for larval symbiotes. *c.3000 BC **The Sodan Jaffa rebel against Ishkur. **The Tau'ri rebel against Ra. ***Ra leaves Earth and diverts his attention to the Asgard. Between 1st and 19th Century *c.1 AD **Egeria creates the Tok'ra to oppose the System Lords. *c.500 **Merlin develops the Sangraal. *c.1000 **Anubis is banished from the System Lords and flees to Kheb. ***Anubis ascends, but is quickly cast out by the Others. *c.1004 **The Genii Confederation is formed in the Pegasus galaxy. 19th Century *c.1864 **Bra'tac is born on Chulak. *c.1899 **Teal'c is born on an unidentified world. 20th Century *1959 **Jason Linford is born in Georga, on Earth *1975 **Jason Hudson is born in Washington, D.C. on Earth *1985 **Rya'c is born on Chulak *1992 **Jig is born into a "wealthy" family on Entak *1996 **Ra is killed in orbit over Abydos. His death paves the way for the Jaffa Rebellion, and begins the eventual rise of Sokar and Anubis. *1997 **The Charter of the SGC was signed by the President of the United States on February 22, founding Stargate Command. As a result, Major General George S. Hammond was given authorization by the President to form nine covert teams, designated SG-1 to SG-9. Their standing orders included, acquiring weapons or technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld, whilst establishing alliances with the people of other worlds. **Cronus sends an Ashrak to hunt Jolinar, who ends up on Nasya and hides on the planet for several months. *1998 **Apophis and Klorel, along with two motherships, set course to attack Earth, but those plans were interrupted by SG-1, along with Major Linford and Agent Hudson, who destroyed Klorel's ship, and captured Apophis' ship, killing Apophis and capturing Klorel in the process. **The forces of Cronus attack Nasya, and the SG personnel are forced to evacuate the Nasyans to Earth. ***Jolinar pretends to be Captain Carter until she plans to leave the planet, however several SG officers notice Carter's strange behavior, and lock the base down. Not long after that, Jolinar reveals that an Ashrak is possibly loose on Earth and is going to kill her and Carter. ****Jack O'Neill and Jason Linford kill the Ashrak and save the lives of both Carter and Jolinar, paving the way toward an alliance between the Tok'ra and Tau'ri. Early 21st Century pre-2050 *c.2000 ** *2002 ** *2004 **Henry Hayes is elected President of the United States of America. *2005 **